1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for rewarding communication service users that enter calls into a lottery and reward lottery winners using a tiered prize scheme.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional lottery systems, or other similar games of chance, require players to purchase lottery tickets or make some other similar directed action to enter a lottery. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,999 to Entenmann et al. describes a system that allows a player to enter a lottery by calling a specific telephone number and entering the lottery over the telephone. Thus, in the Entenmann system, the player can enter, win and be advised of winning the lottery during a single telephone call specifically made to enter the lottery.